Big step
by Sashasam
Summary: Gray and the team natsu has returned from the hundred year mission. Gray surprises juvia by appearing at door.watch as they take the next step. May be considered as sequel to 'step by step'. Yeah, we all totally love the couple.


**A/N: you may consider this as a sequel to step by step. For you: _Bruxinhah Shika taty._ Thank you for the amazing review. It really made my day. I was just so happy.**

 **#**

 **Big step**

 **#**

* * *

Gray was grinning like an idiot. If course he was. Team natsu has completed the hundred year mission. Finally. And the train reached magnolia. He looked at the others, lucy was holding natsu and soothing him down of his motion sickness. Surely, _something_ happened during the time, the couple had been acting all secretive and oddly romantic. Considering natsu's actions who has been acting a little odd. Erza was sitting by the window, completely drowned in to her lacrima phone typing and typing…. Anyone could guess who the _other person_ was. She would smile more often, talk to herself, did a lot of shopping.

He watched as the train stopped finally on the platform and gray hopped off the train. Sure, it took six months for the mission. But it was worth it. He had messaged juvia he would be coming soon but did not clearly mention when he was coming.

"now, since the mission is completed, I congratulate all of you." Erza said patting everyone on the back. Everyone gave nervous laugh afraid of the titania's next plan but she smiled planning to go easy on them this time.

"let's get back to guild and report the victory." Erza said walking towards the gate. Gray tensed.

"can you guys… do that without me? I kinda need to go home early. Have an important work." He said scratching his head. Erza was going to say something but before she could say something, lucy gave her a knowing look and erza's eyes widened. She cleared her throat and nodded her head in approval but ordered him to be at guild next day morning. Gray agreed and left without an another word. He bet they all knew his important work and was sure he going to suffer a lot of teasing next day.

#

Juvia was in the kitchen doing some cookies for gray. She was just really happy that she couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. Gray had informed her he would be coming soon. Thank god the heavens that lacrima phones were there and she could keep in contact with him all this time. It was difficult choice but it only made their feelings stronger for each other.

During the past six months after gray and juvia were actually in good relationship, gray had given juvia his key to his apartment if she ever wanted to crash there. It was actually a big step to them but it was also a needed one if they were gonna go ahead. She loved gray. All juvia did was go on missions with her best friend and tease the hell out of him and his girlfriend, chat with mirajane and cana. Sometimes do her cooking and cleaning. And during those months she had found a lot in his home, juvia giggled when she found the body pillow in his closet stuffed. She never thought he was going to keep it. But anyway…

The door bell rang and juvia frowned. Who would be here at this time? It was mid afternoon still, she was sure she did not invite anyone. She took of her apron and went to the door. When she opened…

"GRAY-SAMA!" juvia said in shock, and gray grinned from ear to ear. That was the exactly the reaction he was expecting from her.

"hi –" his next words were cut off as juvia jumped on him and hugged him crushing the life out of him. He managed to hug her back. When she finally let him go of him after few seconds. he saw the tears falling from her eyes. Gray frowned.

"juvia? Why are you crying?" he said cupping her cheeks. Juvia shook her head. "I am just too happy. You came back. Juvia missed you so much. You have no idea." She pulled his coat and the next thing he knew their lips were connected they didn't know who was pulling whom closer if that was possible by the way they were already attached.

They stopped kissing after few seconds and juvia held his face peppered him with kisses wherever she could reach and gray just let her fawn over him. "I think we should get inside before the neighbors actually call the police and arrest us for public indecency." Juvia giggled at his words and pulled him inside. The moment the door was locked they kissed again but this time more slowly just savoring the feelings that they were in each other's arms finally rather than hungry beasts.

"I smell really bad juvia. I should get a shower before the house smells like something died here." He said stopping the kiss while juvia whined. Gray chuckled.

"okay. Juvia will prepare something to eat by then. Go." She said taking his bag pack to the bedroom and gray got in to shower. Even though he was an ice mage nothing could beat a hot shower after a tough mission. It was so soothing to his sore muscles. No matter where he showered in different places for the past six months nothing felt so good than the home.

#

After few minutes, he came out wearing a towel. He saw juvia arranging the table for lunch. He went and put on some cloths. Gray went and kissed her cheek and juvia gave him a peck on lips. He went and sat by the table.

"I never had such a beautiful table in house." He said taking a seat. Juvia smiled. " juvia bought it a few months before. Thought it would be nice to have table at house. It would so nice to sit here, talk and eat." She said serving him lunch. Gray looked around, since he only concentrated on kissing her before shower. She was right. The house looked so different than before he left. The curtains by the window, the carpet at the Hall, the painting was same but the shade was new. The kitchen was more clean it was before.

" why did you so much trouble? I would have bought it if asked me." Gray said taking a bite. Man, he missed her hand made food. No chef can beat juvia's cooking. Gray sighed internally tasting the food.

"it's no trouble Gray-sama, juvia bought it for both of us." She shrugged and gray nodded. He was in no mood for arguments. He was busy enjoying the meal.

"thanks. My house doesn't actually look like garbage now. But seriously, you didn't have to do this-" his words were cut off when juvia kissed him. And the fire they had before his shower was back in full blow. Gray's spoon fell to plate as gray stopped juvia from moving away from him. He looked at her and her eyes were dark and half lidded. He didn't feel it at first but he clearly missed her body. She was just heaven when they were together and of course he missed her.

"if you keep doing that, I'll have you instead of the food, juvia." Gray said in a warning tone. Their both lips just a breath apart as juvia's arms tightened around his shoulders.

"juvia doesn't mind." Juvia whispered against his lips in a husky tone and It was as if he was waiting for those words because the next moment he knew they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Her arms again back around his neck while his around hers lifting her from the ground and carried her to bedroom. Gray gently lied her on the bed still kissing her.

Even though he just wanted to slam in to her, he just wanted to take time also. Gray bit her lower lip and juvia moaned and allowed him to enter. Just like he remembered, juvia still tasted as sweet as sugar. May be he said that loud because he saw juvia giggling.

"what? What's so funny?" He asked kissing her neck while juvia held on to his hair, her giggles turning in to moans as he sucked on her pulse. He loved those sounds.

"you said juvia tasted sweet.." she said giggling again. Gray looked up at her in question. "that's because she just ate a cookie before you came-" she arched her back when gray bit and sucked the same spot earning a louder moan this time.

"damn, I missed those sounds you made. " when he looked up, juvia's face was red, her lips swollen, the hair sprawled over sheets making a mess. A _sexy_ mess. "ahhh.." she moaned again when gray started going down and cupped her left breast.

Juvia pulled him back and kissed him hard on the lips her fingers trembling as she started unbuttoning his shirt and started roaming her hands on his hard muscles. The feeling going wild as his muscles clenched under her fingers. Gray groaned and started taking off his clothes after giving a final peck of her lips. His restrain was slipping.

Gray kissed her back the next second again this time working on her clothes and juvia all but gasped at feel of his hands on her like that but relaxed when gray kissed her neck. Their kisses became urgent and hold on each other was starting get painful.

"please.." juvia begged when she raised her arms and gray took off her garment. His eyes darkening as saw her naked chest.

"I can't hold on anymore.." gray removed his pants and wrapped her legs around his waist. Both groaned as they felt the erection made the friction between two bodies. Juvia raised her hips as gray removed her pants along with her panties.

"ready?" He said placing himself at her entrance. Juvia nodded and gray entered her in long smooth stroke.

#

"Gray-sama, you never told juvia you would be coming today…" she heard a chuckle from him and felt him pull her closer as her waist pressed against his bare chest.

"wanted to surprise you. That's all. I even ditched the others from going to guild and directly came here…" He said caressing her hair and juvia all but sighed at the action.

"well, juvia was clearly surprised…" gray turned her around. She gasped but the look in eyes got her in confusion. He was frowning.

"you were here." She gave another confused look at his words. Gray her cleared again. "you were here. At my apartment. I thought you'd be at fairy hills." Juvia smiled at his words. Interlacing her hand with his, she gave a peck on his lips.

"you gave her the key. Juvia missed you and wanted to spent her time here. It makes juvia feel better here. And she wanted to make gray bread here since its not possible at the fairy hills anymore." She explained looking at their laced hands that looked so perfect. Yes, they were perfect. Together forever.

"hmm…" gray hummed at her but said nothing. Later his eyes roamed over hand and smiled when he saw the ring, the little blue stone shining and perfect on her hand. He bought it closer and kissed her ring.

Before he left for the mission, gray had taken her to the grave stone of his parents and had introduced her as his girlfriend. Juvia was a little surprised at first but later sighed when she felt his lips on hers. He had talked to them about all his time until now and at then had taken out a velvet box and before she asked what it was gray had slipped a blue stoned ring on her finger. She was stunned. Is this…

Before she hit her thoughts in to a wild future, he cleared that this was promise ring and he was going to a hundred year Misson with the team natsu. Her smile was long gone when she heard that but later cheered up when gray said he had bought two lacrima phones to keep them in touch. He promised her he was going to come back for her.

"well, you promised."

"yeah, I promised. So here I am just like I promised." Gray watched her lips curve into a smile.

"so, Gray-sama. You know.. Since Juvia has the ring, when are we…?" she blushed and gray thought how beautiful it was.

He knew what she was asking for, marriage. He knew that she was the one for him and the same is for her. But..

Gray sighed. "juvia.." juvia looked up at him in expectation. He kissed her temple and pulled her closer.

" Like you said I took a pretty _long_ time for the confession. With this promise ring on you, I promise you, it won't take much long for us to… you know. But I just want to stay like this for a while." She looked at him in confusion.

"I want us to enjoy this part of life too. Just you and me. Let alone the marriage, I want us to enjoy this pre-married life. I was never able to give any happiness to you until now. I want to give all those little things you missed because of me." Juvia looked at him in surprise, gray's cheeks were little pink even if he tried to hide it. They became even more red when she kissed one.

"thank you Gray-sama. But I don't mind." She made him look at him. "juvia didn't miss any little things because of you and she is not mad at you for this late confession. Because it's just the way you are. That's what makes you my Gray-sama." She gave him a kiss and gray kissed her back pretty enthusiastically.

"juvia?" and juvia hummed in agreement.

"how did you love me all this time and waited for me?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"what does that mean?"

"I mean you waited all this time. No one would have done that. But you did and of course I am thankful for that." She finally realized his words. Juvia giggled and gray frowned.

"because that's how love is. You can wait for them for eternity and still be okay with it. Juvia knew you would come to her eventually one day." Gray looked surprised at her explanation.

"how?" He still asked bewildered at her statement.

"because her love was true and was always right. Juvia knew it in her bones you loved her too since a long time but too rock headed to accept that. But she wouldn't have done nothing even if you had said a no. Because one-sided love is beautiful when they don't have any expectations." She gave a peck on his lips jus feeling his warm next to her, then the ring and smiled. They had come a long way.

"you thought I would say _no_?" gray was beyond confused. He thought she already knew what he was thinking. And after her almost death scene which he rather forget clearly made it clear he loved her even without actual exact words.

Juvia nodded timidity not looking at him. Gray made her look at him. "you actually did!" He shook his head in disbelief and groaned. She actually did think for it. Gray tried to calm himself, of course she would think that if clearly did not say anything. He sighed. He needed to _explain_ her before things get out of hand.

 _Now or never_.

"juvia…. I love you. You know that right?" when juvia nodded he sighed.

" Do you remember the day when I told you I would give you my answer when all of this was over. Do you know why?" she nodded and then shook her head. Gray explained.

"we were going to fight against impossible. I barely thought we had any chance of making ourselves out alive of the crazy bimbo we were in." He took a deep breath. "and if I died in that… I did not wanted you to cry over me. I didn't wanted to give any false hopes, I didn't wanted to give you my answer on the battle ground when we are about to die. I wanted to this to last long, so that I could show you I meant it . I Wanted to tell you when we are all happy and I am sure I could give you everything, I _really_ do love you juvia." He saw juvia's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away before she made a mess.

Next second he knew, juvia was kissing him through the tears and gray had to hold her so that they wouldn't lose the Balance. She was on top him.

"juvia loves you too… so much Gray-sama!" gray wiped her tears chuckling. He moved her hair out of her face.

 _"I know."_

#

* * *

 **A/N: so, what do you think? Like it?**

 **Thanks to : _rrsiganoo2001_ for the review. I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**Love Fairy tail.**

 **Love Gruvia.**


End file.
